Campaign: Siege Under
Siege Under Siege Under is the fifth level in the campaign. It takes place at same time as Under Siege, but with one difference. This time around, the player plays as the soldier, not the scientist. It starts off with the player hearing an explosion at a nearby facility at the same island as in the previous mission, so he decides to check it out once Shadow, a member of the Strike Force Squad, brings him there with his helicopter. After going through a ventilation shaft, there he meets up with the scientist and helps him defeat the Globex soldiers. Afterwards, the player asks the scientist about the occurrence at the island that made his teammates go against him. The scientist explains how he was assigned to make The Toxin, which would have been used against infantry units. The toxin was meant to attack the soldier's nervous system and take away his will to fight, but it instead shut down all of the soldier's brain activity except in the reptilian region. This causes soldiers to feel no pain and exhibit extreme aggression. The scientist then talks about a cure for the uncontrollable rage, which can be made by extracting an enzyme from a certain plant. Unfortunately, Globex knows about this as well, so the Strike Force Squad is tasked with obtaining those plants before Globex destroys them. Transcript Intro Cutscene An explosion can be seen coming from the building first seen in Under Siege. Soldier (Player): What? I thought I heard an explosion somewhere nearby... I'll check it out when Shadow brings the chopper by. Mission The Soldier jumps from the helicopter piloted by Shadow onto the research facility's rooftop. Shadow: Sir, whatever was out there must have come from this place. Good luck. The Soldier exits the rooftop by entering a nearby ventilation shaft. As he is crawling through the shaft, fighting can be seen between the Scientist and the Globex soldiers. Afterwards, he finally exits the ventilation shaft, surprising the Globex soldiers. Soldier: Sorry I'm late. Scientist: What? I don't know who you are, but help me! Soldier: Don't worry I've got you. After 6 kills for the Blue Team... Soldier: Hehehah, take some of this! After 9 kills for the Blue Team... Scientist: I'm very sorry for killing you! After 12 kills for the Blue Team... Unknown: Their firepower is too strong... Aeuughh! After 14 kills for the Blue Team... Soldier: These guys are smalltime! After 15 kills for the Blue Team, the mission is accomplished. Outro Cutscene '' The scene continues on from the outro cutscene of Under Siege.'' Soldier: I saved your life, now I want some answers. What happened to my men outside? Scientist: We were developing a new kind of nerve toxin to be used against infantry units, but something went wrong... The next scene shows the toxin's cells inside a body. Scientist: The toxin was designed to attack the nervous system and paralyze the soldier mentally. He would essentially lose the will to fight... The next scene is the same as before, but now the toxin's cells are enlarging and the screen is red. Scientist: ...instead it shut down all brain activity except in the reptilian region. The subjects feel no pain and exhibit extreme aggression. The next scene goes back to the Soldier and the Scientist. Soldier: So basically, they're filled with uncontrollable rage? Scientist: Precisely. There's no telling how far the toxin has spread! The only way to develop a cure is to extract an enzyme from a special plant... Unfortunately whoever is attacking us also knows this. We have to get enough of those plants before they interfere! See Also Category:Campaign Category:Strike Force Heroes Category:Levels